


5 Times Magnus (Tried To) Hit On Alec & 1 Time Alec Did

by Whiteheart97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, A bit of Malec fluff, All Humans!AU, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kinda Domestic Malec, Kinda Shy Alec, M/M, Matchmaking Izzy, Sharing Drinks and Talking, Teasing siblings, confused af Alec, fire alarm, flirty Magnus, neighbors!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has recently moved in to a new apartment away from his parents and his beloved –though sometimes annoying– siblings. What he wasn't expecting was a gorgeous neighbor who seems to have developed a certain interest on him —he may or may not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Loud Music and Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first fic ever (not really, but it's the first one I decided to post)  
> I'm a big Malec trash and I couldn't control myself, I had to write this (I actually should be studying for my exams, but who cares about university when you can write about Malec?)  
> This fic will have 6 chapters, all 6 of them are set in the same universe (human!AU where our babies are neighbors)
> 
> I wanted to warn you that English is not my first language, so you may find a few mistakes here and there (please, feel free to point out any typo you find, I'll be really grateful)
> 
> Also, a big thank you to these girls on twitter (you know who you are) who gave me a hand with some of the plot for the different chapters. Thank you guys, Ilysm ♥♥
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing <3

It has been over a week since Alec had moved in to his new apartment. It was in a really nice building, with very beautiful sights, and in a very quiet venue. The building was close enough to his parents' house so he wouldn't miss his siblings so much, but far enough to not have Isabelle knocking on his door every day —which actually happened anyway.

The only downside to his new situation was actually one of his neighbors, the man who lived right next door. It seemed like he liked to host parties day after day —or at least that's what Alec supposed, because is there any other good reason to play music every day from 11pm to 5am? Not that Alec was aware.

After coming home from university that day, Alec had bought some take out and invited his sister over to dinner. Alec hated those days, the days when he had class after lunch, 'cause that meant no free time to work out and chill right after. But, thankfully, Izzy was always opened to a late siblings dinner.

 

"How is university going, big bro?"

"Good enough. I enjoy my classes and have good mates. Nothing new actually. And how is high school treating you?"

"Well enough" she smirked and put a hand over his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. "What is that sound?"

Alec hadn't heard it before, maybe because he wasn't paying attention, but he could hear it now: that music from hell or beyond.

"Neighbor. Likes partying a little bit too much" Alec rolled his eyes. Izzy had an amused smirk on her face, which made Alec want to roll his eyes again —which he did. "What are you thinking, Iz? I don't like that smile"

"Nothing bad, I swear" she didn't erase the smirk off her face. "What is his name? Just curious" she obviously was curious; she was Isabelle after all, everything brings up her curiosity.

"Magnus, I think. It's not like I've met him or something"

"Never talked to him?"

"Nope. Nothing more than the usual 'hi' when we meet in the hallway; which doesn't happen often, I might add"

"Is he good-looking?"

"No, Iz, you're not going to set me up with him"

"How do you know that's what I pretend?" her face fell, as if she hadn’t guessed beforehand where the conversation was heading towards.

"Because ever since I came out to our parents you've been trying to find me a boyfriend. You're very easy to read, Iz".

"Only for you, big brother" she winked and turned her attention to her food. "You never answered my question, though... Is he good-looking?"

"I haven't paid that much of attention, Izzy. It's only been a week since I moved here, I've seen him like twice, maybe three times, and I was always in a rush, as to bother to pay any attention to his looks"

"Maybe you should next time"

 

Alec rolled his eyes. It was useless trying to argue with his sister, he knew that. So he decides to change the subject to something he feels more comfortable with, like their little brother Max, Jace's new girlfriend, and their mother's new job.

 

***

 

A few hours later, after watching some trash TV with Isabelle, Alec settles to go to bed and have some rest —if his oh-so-wonderful neighbor let him.

Alec finds himself revolving in bed constantly, unable to fall asleep. Stupid neighbor and his stupid parties. He'd have to go and tell him to stop —but maybe tomorrow morning, because now he's just too tired to even get out of bed.

He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. It was useless, he could still hear everything, but he did it anyway. At least he could get some sleep that night.

 

***

 

One more night, Magnus turned off the music. It has already been a week since ‘potential bae’ –as Magnus used to call him since he didn't know his name– moved in to the apartment next door. They haven't even interacted yet, but the few times he had the chance to look at him... Well, he couldn't exactly say he wasn't interested.

Magnus tried to catch his attention in different occasions. In fact, the loud music playing every night was to make him come and complain so he could have the chance to talk to him. Because he was Magnus Bane and he couldn't make anything the traditional way, he wasn't going to just knock on his door and talk to him.

Now it was time for Plan B. What was that Plan B... Magnus had no idea. But he had to come up with something as soon as possible.

 

***

 

It was almost 4am when a deafening sound startled Alec. He rubbed his eyes and got up of bed, trying to figure out what was that noise.

It took him about two minutes to recognize the sound as the fire alarm. Immediately, Alec took his coat and opened the door to the hallway. Just when he reached the staircase, the fire alarm stopped. Alec turned on his heels to go back to his apartment.

 

"Don't worry, seems like it was just a false alarm" said someone at his back. Alec slowly turned around to see the man standing there. He was the most gorgeous, stunning man he's seen in his life. His hair was messy –from sleeping, Alec guessed– and he was in his underwear with just a thin and unbuttoned shirt on.

"I, uh, I... I wasn't worry" he managed to answer.

"From what it looks like, seems like you were" beautiful man said gesturing towards Alec. "I'm Magnus, by the way. I live next door" the man gestured towards his apartment. "Do you want to come inside and chat for a while? I don't think I can get any more sleep after this"

'Is he kidding?' Alec thought 'He is the one with the loud music every night. He wasn't probably even sleeping when the fire alarm went off'

"I think I'm going back to sleep" Alec couldn't help but stare at the man —maybe a little while longer than he should have. F*ck! The guy had noticed.

"Well, honey, you better stop staring or you might make the fire alarm go off again... This time for real" was that a wink what Alec noticed when Magnus finished his sentence?

Alec blushed and cursed under his breath before staring at the man right in the eye. "I probably should get going" he turned on his heels and walked to his apartment.

However, before he could close the door, Magnus spoke again. "Hey, you never told me your name... Could I at least get that from you?"

Alec snorted but turned to face the man. "Alec"

"Nice to meet you, Alec" Magnus muttered.

Alec nodded once before slamming the door shut.

Well, it was time for Magnus to think about Plan C it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the first chapter. What did you think?
> 
> Also, I apologize if the characters seem a bit out-of-character, like I said this is my first proper fic and some characters are easier to write than others.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed ♥  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> -C


	2. Of Cookies and Teasing Siblings

The next time Alec met Magnus was about a week after the fire alarm incident. And yes, Alec couldn’t sleep that night thinking about Magnus’ innuendo.

Alec had met his siblings at home for a siblings day —of course, that meant Clary and Simon will also join them. They were at the middle of a Twister game when the buzzer sounded. They all complained, but Alec reluctantly pulled away from them and went to open the door. A beaming Magnus was on the other side.

 

“Alexander, hi!” he greeted. Alec rolled his eyes, and he almost could feel four pair of eyes fixing on them.

“It’s Alec” he muttered. “Did you want something? I’m a bit busy”

“Oh, you weren’t alone?” Magnus asked concerned, trying to peek over his shoulder —a hard task considering Alec was quite taller than him. “I’m sorry I interrupted. I can come back later”

“It’s OK, Magnus” Alec reassured him. “I was just… talking with my siblings” he could hear a loud cough from behind his back –Isabelle–, but he decided to ignore her. “What do you want?”

“Oh, it’s nothing actually. I was just thinking about baking some cookies but realized I didn’t have enough sugar. Do you happen to have some you could lend me?”

“Um, sure. Come in” Alec wasn’t sure if the last part was a statement or a question, but Magnus followed him inside anyway. “How much do you need exactly?”

“Just fill this cup” Magnus handed him a measuring cup and Alec went to the kitchen after sparing a glance towards his sister that clearly meant ‘ _Don’t say a word_ ’.

 

Alec was just a bit nervous about Magnus and his very, very inappropriate family being in the same room. It wasn’t like Magnus and him were a thing –actually they barely talked once, and it wasn’t a real conversation–, but it made him nervous just knowing that his siblings, Clary and Simon were just there, in his living room, with Magnus. Alec grabbed the sugar package and poured some in the cup until it was filled, being extra careful not to spill any. He hurried back to the living room and handed the cup back to Magnus.

 

“Here” he said as his hand brushed Magnus’.

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus said with a smile. “It was nice to meet you, guys” he said to an extremely happy Isabelle and a smirking Jace —Simon and Clary were just ignoring them.

“Same” Isabelle answered, never erasing the smile off her face.

“Hope to see you soon” Magnus turned on his heels and went to the door. Alec followed him and closed the door behind him, barely hearing Magnus’ goodbye. Alec returned to the living room, facing his siblings, yet smiling.

“What” he blurted.

“ _’Alexander’_ ” Isabelle said teasing him, trying to imitate Magnus’ tone. Alec growled and took a sit next to Clary. “Now seriously, what is going on between you two?”

“Nothing. He’s just my neighbor”

“Yeah, a really hot one” Jace muttered under his breath. The four of them spared him a side glance. “What? I’m not gay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t tell when a man is hot, and he is”

“How did you two meet anyway?” Isabelle decided to ignore Jace. “Last time we talked you hadn’t even talked to him”

“Fire alarm. We met in the hallway a week ago or so. We talked for what? Two minutes? Three at most? Today was the second time I actually talked to him”

“Oh, come on, Alec. Asking for sugar? Seriously? That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard to flirt with someone”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Isabelle” Alec rolled his eyes, praying for his sister to drop the subject once and for all. As always, hoping for Isabelle to drop a subject was like waiting for rain in the desert.

“You like him. Don’t even try to deny it. I know you, big brother”

“I barely know him, Isabelle” Alec insisted.

“Yeah, well, it has certainly been a while since someone called you ‘ _Alexander’_ ” once again, Isabelle tried to imitate Magnus’ tone. “And I’m pretty sure you got mad every time mom or dad called you by your full name. What has changed? Why Magnus is allowed to call you ‘ _Alexander_ ’?” Alec swore he would kill Isabelle if she didn’t stop using that annoying tone.

“Nothing has changed. I tried to correct him, he didn’t listen. And I don’t like to repeat myself, but I barely know him, it’s not like I can threaten him or something like that”

“You would kill me if I called you Alexander” Jace stated, and Alec knew he was right, but he couldn’t actually tell his siblings he genuinely liked the way Magnus said his full name —the teasing would be unbearable.

“And I would kill him too if we were friends, but we’re not. He’s just my neighbor” Alec kind of lied. It was true they were just neighbors –for now, at least–, but he would never kill Magnus for using his full name. “Can we just focus on what we’re here for? Game night and take out? Please?” he pleaded.

Isabelle rolled her eyes but let it slip. After all, she had all the time in the world to tease Alec about his extremely cute and hot neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the second chapter!  
> I know this one is shorter than the first, but I hope you liked it (the third one will be longer... I think)
> 
> I don't know yet if Jace, Clary and Simon are going to appear again, but just know Isabelle will (she is the captain of S.S. Malec, of course she'll make sure they end up together)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and kudosing!! xox ♥  
> -C


	3. Of Assemble Furniture, Lame Excuses and Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this new chapter tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait any longer to post it.  
> It's weird how this one was my least favorite chapter when I started writing it and now has become one of my favorites! (You'll get what I mean when you're done reading the chapter xP)
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy ♥ xx

Only a few days after that, Magnus found himself knocking on Alec’s door once again. Yes, he had been fool enough to order a new desk for his apartment; and yes, he was awful at assembling furniture. He could have called Ragnor or even Raphael to help him. Instead, he turned to the hottie next door for help…

Okay, there is a slight chance that he ordered that desk on purpose. And there’s also a slight chance that he actually had an idea of how to assemble furniture… And he was falling head over heels for Alexander Lightwood and he couldn’t even deny it.

So here he was, knocking on Alec’s door with a terribly lame excuse to spend some time with him. And he was running out of ideas actually; if this didn’t work, he didn’t know what else he could do.

 

“Magnus. It’s 9am on a Saturday, what are you doing here?” Alec asked when he (finally) opened the door.

“It’s actually this soon?” Alec nodded. “Sorry then, I didn’t even know what time it was. The point is… A few days ago I ordered a new desk for my place. It just arrived, but the problem is… I need to assemble it and I don’t know actually how. I was wondering if you had any idea?” Magnus looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Well, I’m not an expert, but I can manage… More or less” Magnus internally sighed of relief at his words. “Could you wait a few hours until I have breakfast, have a shower and get dressed?”

“Why, of course! I’ll be at my apartment. Come over when you’re ready” Magnus winked at him before turning around to go back to his apartment.

 

 

***

 

 

A few hours later, Alec found himself kneeling down on Magnus’ floor, reading the instructions to assemble Magnus’ new desk. It had been a handful of years since the last time he had to help his father with assemble furniture, but he still had an idea of how it worked.

 

“I’m just curious” he said suddenly “why the hell did you buy a desk if you knew you had no idea how to assemble furniture?”

“I thought it was going to come already assembled! Don’t blame me for being a daydreamer”

“Who in this world would think that? For the companies is ten times better to sell furniture to assemble. They doesn’t take up that much space and they don’t need to worry about possible faults in the products. For them it’s easier to say ‘ _Oh, if it’s broken is because you assembled it the wrong way!_ ’”

“Looks like you had some experience with that kind of companies”

“Oh, you have no idea” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Please, tell me. I’m all ears” Magnus smiled at him from his spot near the couch.

“There was a time when my mother loved to order furniture every now and then. My brother was too lazy to help, so my father and I were left to do the dirty work all the time. More than once we had to complain about the awful state in which the items were delivered. Obviously they never recognized we were right. It was all a loss of money, but my mom never gave up and she kept on buying stuff”

“Sounds an awful lot like something my mom would have done”

“She never did? Wow, I’m impressed. Did your father not let her?”

“She never got the chance” upon seeing Alec’s furrowed brow in confusion, Magnus explained “She died when I was little”

“I’m sorry, Magnus… I had no idea”

“No need to worry” Magnus shook his head. “Like you said, you had no idea nor way to know. It’s fine; it hurt, obviously, but it was a long time ago”

 

Alec looked down at the work at hand. He remained silent while working, it would make things easier for him and he wouldn’t bother Magnus. When he was finished, he got up and handed Magnus the tools.

 

“Well, it’s done” he said, smiling fondly at Magnus.

“Already? Wow, you were fast” Magnus forced a thankful smile, but internally he was upset because Alec would be leaving now if he didn’t find an excuse to make him stay. “Would you stay for a drink? Just a way of showing you my gratitude”

“Mmm… I guess a drink won’t hurt” Alec conceded.

“Great. Just take a seat. I’ll be right back” Magnus left the room, toolbox in hand, and came back about five minutes later with two drinks. He gave Alec one of them and collapsed into the couch next to him. “So, Alec… We haven’t actually talked that much. What can you tell me about you?”

 

 

***

 

 

They talked for hours, downing drink after drink, sharing stories from their past —some of them quite hilarious— and others more recent. Magnus comforted Alec when, in his drunkenness, he told Magnus about the time he came out to his parents, how they couldn’t accept it at first and even pushed him apart. Magnus felt sorry for him in a way, but he also felt like he should be there for him if he ever needed it, so he let Alec know.

But Magnus also discovered that night that Alec was a lucky person. He had three loving siblings that would do anything for him, that would fight anyone —even their parents— for the sake of Alec’s happiness. It warmed Magnus’ heart. He always wish he had someone to look after him like that.

Of course, he had Catarina and Tessa, and Ragnor could be a great friend when he wanted to — _hell_ , even Raphael was that supportive with him—, but he missed the familiarity of coming back home after a hard day at college or work and having your siblings there to talk to and have a laugh with. He couldn’t say he was exactly jealous of Alexander, but he did miss that kind of relationship.

Then it happened. They had drunk more than they should, they both knew that, but Alec was way more affected than Magnus —maybe because Magnus was more used to drinking than Alec?—. Magnus didn’t know exactly why he had leaned down, but he had, and Alec hadn’t pulled apart —if it was for the effect of the alcohol or any other reason, Magnus didn’t know. They were mere inches apart, so close that Magnus could feel Alec’s breath blending with his own. But then Alec woke up from his daze, pulled away quickly, barely hesitating for a moment, got up from the couch and left his glass on the nearest table.

 

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I seriously shouldn’t have stayed for that drink” he looked at Magnus apologetically and stormed out of the room and directly into his apartment. He leaned on his closed door, taking in the moment he had just lived and what could have happened.

But seriously: what would have happened? What if he hadn’t pulled away? What if he had let Magnus kiss him? He liked Magnus, he wasn’t about to deny it, but they weren’t even friends, they didn’t even know each other well… Alec surely enjoyed spending time with him, but… He didn’t want to ruin a possible friendship —or whatever could happen between them— by rushing things, not when neither of them was sober.

Alec closed his eyes. He was angry, frustrated and upset. Angry for getting lost in Magnus so quickly that he couldn’t tell what was right or wrong, frustrated for not being able to come to terms with himself and his feelings, and upset because… Why was he even upset? It wasn’t for the almost kiss, was it? He didn’t feel bad for pulling away from that kiss, was he? … Was he?

Oh, by the Angel, he needed to talk to Izzy, and he needed it now… Though he knew Isabelle would probably yell at him for not kissing Magnus when he had the chance, he needed to tell someone, and Isabelle was always there for him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Izzy’s number. When she picked up, he waited exactly two seconds before blurting out everything he had been bottling up for almost two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... THAT happened! (Or ALMOST happened?)
> 
> What did you think of the third chapter?  
> I wasn't sure about it at first, the beginning of the chapter didn't convince me much, but then it all started flooding naturally and I wrote that last part and I fell in love with the chapter *.* (if that's okay for me to say, since it is my own work)
> 
> Pls, let me know in the comments whether you like it or not!!! :)  
> Also, thank u so much for all the kudos ♥
> 
> I wanted to let you know that probably it'll take me long to update bcs I'm starting my exams on Tuesday 14th and the next few weeks are going to be crazy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! <3  
> -C
> 
> [Serious question: How do you feel about bisexual!Lydia? I have this plot in my mind involving Lydia and a certain Original Female Character in my head for a fic (it'd also have side Malec, Sizzy, Clace, etc.) Let me know if you like this idea and I'll work on it as soon as I finish my exams]


	4. Of Matchmaker Sisters and Lost Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back *insert Magnus' voice here*
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay! I was supposed to update on Wednesday or so, but exams and homework and everything, and yesterday I didn't have Wi-Fi, so I couldn't update.
> 
> Guess who else is back in this chapter!?! Yup, Isabelle!!  
> Also, get ready for some slight show/"book" parallels/quotes (actually not book, more like deleted scene from CoA "Kissed")
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! <3

Magnus was awaken from his nap due to an insistent knock on his door. He growled under his breath and went to open the door. To say he was surprised of who was on the other side  was an understatement.

 

“Well, hello. Isabelle, wasn’t it?”

“You can call me Izzy” she said with a playful smirk.

“Okay, Izzy then… To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I wanted to talk to you… About my brother”

“What about him?”

“I think you like him”

“No! You serious? I hadn’t noticed. How nice having someone as smart and perceptive as you in my life to tell me” Magnus replied sarcastically, barely holding back his laugh. Isabelle snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well, at least someone noticed”

“Oh, believe me, Alec noticed. He’s just… A bit scared. I mean, he hasn’t actually dated anyone before. He’s a bit new in this ‘ _dating world’_ ” she made air quotes in the last part. “He needs a little help”

“Well, I’m kinda running out of ideas over here” he waved a hand in front of his face dramatically.

“I could help you” she said smirking. Then she spotted some movement behind the curtains. “Do you have a cat?”

“Yup. Is there a problem? Are you or Alexander allergic to cats? If that’s an issue, I’m sorry but I’m not getting rid of Chairman Meow. Sorry, our deal is over”

“No, we’re not! Actually, Alec loves cats; and cats love him. Seriously. We used to have a cat when we were little… He ran off, he hated us all... But the only one he didn’t hate was Alec”

“Mmm… Like how that sounds. So, Isabelle, what is your plan exactly?” Isabelle smiled playfully at Magnus and then started explaining everything to the detail.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec ran to his door when someone started knocking like they were going to knock it down. He was surprised to see Magnus standing on the other side, a concerned look on his face. Alec didn’t have time to ask what was wrong, Magnus rushed into the room and started talking at an inhuman rate.

 

“Alexander, I need your help. Chairman Meow is missing and I don’t know where to look for it. I tried to call my friends, but they wouldn’t answer the phone, and I’m getting frustrated, and I don’t know who else to turn to, so I thought of coming here to ask you. I’m really sorry for bothering you but this is a real emergency”

“Wow, Magnus, slow down… Who is Chairman Meow?”

“My cat. It got lost, I don’t know how. It was there and suddenly it wasn’t; and I’m kind of desperate”

“Okay, don’t worry. I’ll help you find it. Let’s go” Alec grabbed his keys and got out of his apartment, Magnus hot on his heels.

 

 

***

 

 

They searched literally everywhere for the cat, but they didn’t find it. Seriously, it was like the earth had suddenly opened and eaten the poor Chairman. And Magnus was desperate.

 

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t find the Chairman, Magnus”

“It’s not your fault, my dear Alexander. I really hope it comes back anyway. The Chairman is a really smart cat. I swear it could find the way back home on its own…” Magnus opened the door to his apartment and they both heard a sudden hiss. They looked down and saw a small hairy ball on the floor rushing towards Magnus. Magnus’ face lit up. “Chairman!” he bent down to pick the tabby cat in his arms. “Where the hell were you, little troublemaker? I almost had a heart attack”

“I can assure that” Alec muttered under his breath.

“Alexander, thank you so much for your help. Would you like to come in and have drink? I owe you that at least for your efforts”

“I think that’s not really a good idea, Magnus” he said, images of what happened the last time he stayed for ‘ _just one more drink_ ’ flying to his mind immediately. “I’m sure you have better things to do and… I would like to go back to my apartment actually”

“Just one drink. Then you’re free to go” Alec seemed to actually think about it. He finally let out a loud breath and nodded.

“Okay, one drink. Then I’ll leave”

“Sounds like a plan” Magnus left the Chairman on the floor and went over the cocktails table to get two drinks ready. He handed one over to Alexander and proposed a toast. “To us” he murmured, and he was admittedly surprised that Alec accepted and clicked their glasses together. Alec was a bit taken aback when he felt the light tug to his jeans and looked down to find the Chairman there, looking at him expectantly. Magnus looked down and smiled slightly. “The Chairman likes you” Magnus stated.

“Is that a good thing?” Alec asked, furrowed brow.

Magnus seemed to think about it for a moment, but then he nodded. “Definitely”

“So… how exactly did Chairman Meow get lost?” Alec asked again, raising a knowing eyebrow.

“I was… Talking over the phone with someone from work. Then suddenly remembered that I hadn’t fed him today and… When I went to find the Chairman, it was… gone”

“Are you sure?” _Damn it_. What did he do wrong? Why was Alec suspecting on him?

“Yes” Magnus assured him anyway.

“Okay” Alec said, taking a short sip of his drink. “I actually should get going now. My siblings are coming over for dinner tonight and I don’t want to make them wait for too long” Alec left the glass on the table and waved a hand to Magnus. “See you” Alec smiled briefly and got out of the apartment.

 

As soon as he was out of sight, Magnus let out a relief sigh. He didn’t suspect anything, did he?

 

 

***

 

 

Alec let out a sigh when he collapsed onto his couch, a knowing smile playing on his lips. He reached out for his phone and quickly dialed Izzy’s number. It barely rang twice before she answered.

 

“Hello, big bro. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“What are you playing, Isabelle?” he wasn’t exactly on the mood to play around until his sister decided to spill.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Iz, I know you’ve been talking to Magnus. I saw you leave his apartment this morning. What a coincidence that his cat got lost a few hours later and I had to help him find it. And, curiously, the cat was in Magnus’ apartment all along. Or that’s what I’m guessing, since the Chairman was inside when we got there and there’s no way it could have entered the apartment while we were away. What did you tell Magnus?”

“Nothing, I swear! I just… thought you needed a little help, that’s all”

“That’s not your choice to make, Isabelle. You should let me or Magnus decide that. Stop playing matchmaker, you know I don’t like it”

“I’m sorry, OK? You’re my brother, and I worry about you. I just wanted to give you a hand”

“And I appreciate that, I really do. But you could just talk to me instead of going straight to Magnus and do everything at my back”

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again” she sounded really regretful actually.

“Okay, I believe you. Do you want to come over tomorrow to have lunch and watch a movie or something?”

“I would love that. Thanks, big bro” Alec could hear her smile over the phone.

“There’s no need to thank me, Iz” he smiled too. “See you tomorrow”

“See ya!” then she hung up. Alec left his phone on the table and rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t know why, but he had the feeling this was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, you can bet this is not the last you hear (read) from Isabelle in this fic.
> 
> Also, sorry bcs this is kinda "one step forward and two backwards", from almost kissing to this, but next chapter is my favorite so far, so I hope it'll make up for this one.  
> I'll try to update on Tuesday, Wednesday at most, but this week is when I actually start my exams period, so I might have a hard time writing/updating.
> 
> I wanted to let you know that I'm halfway through writing the first chapter for a new fic (to which I don't know the title yet), and I will probably post it in a few days or so.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!!  
> Thank u for reading and kudosing ♥♥ xox  
> -C


	5. Of "Forgotten" Keys and Staying Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!
> 
> Sorry for disappearing like that for so long, I'm truly sorry!  
> But thankfully, I finally finished my exams and I can post a new chapter.  
> Something really important happens here... And our favorite sister in the world is back!!!  
> I seriously love this chapter so much, and I really hope the wait was worth it after you read this ♥ (probably the start of the chapter is not so good, but it gets better as you reach the end)
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3

“Hello again” said a well-known voice on the other end of the line.

“How did you get my number?” Magnus asked, once again surprised by Isabelle’s skills.

“That’s not important actually”

“It is. Is it that easy to get my number?”

“No, it’s not. It was a bit hard in fact, but I have my ways. Anyway, don’t you want to know why I’m calling?”

“Go ahead, enlighten me” Magnus said playfully.

“My brother had a really rough week and I’m certain he needs some distraction”

“And that’s important because…?”

“I have a plan, obviously” Magnus could almost hear Isabelle’s pleased smile over the phone. “And this time you can bet there’s no way for him to find out that I had something to do with it”

“Okay, tell me what I have to do” Isabelle smiled pleased and started talking, genuinely proud of her ‘ _amazing_ ’ idea.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec arrived from university later than usual. It was already 7:30pm when he opened the door to his apartment, but he had been talking with Helen and Aline for almost two hours, so the extra time he spent outside had been worth it. His plan was simple: have a quick shower, eat take out and go to bed after a long and exhausting last weekday. However, he could only reach the bathroom door before he heard the buzzer. With a snort, he turned on his heels and undid his steps to the front door, finding Magnus there.

 

“I’m so sorry for disturbing your certainly beautiful evening again” he started, an apologetically smile playing on his lips.

“I just got home. What do you need, Magnus?”

“You’re probably going to hate me after this, but… Turns out I just got here from work and I… I forgot my keys in my desk… And I can’t exactly go back and get them now, since there’s nobody there and my keys are inside the building…” he said the last part like it was obvious —which it was actually.

“Don’t you or your friends have a spare key or something?”

“Catarina is the only one I would trust with a spare key and she’s out of town for business” that wasn’t a lie; at least, if Alec wanted to check whether Magnus was lying or not, that part was true. His keys, however, were pretty much hidden in Isabelle’s purse —mostly, because Isabelle didn’t trust Magnus enough to have them and she wasn’t about to risk Alec finding out… Again.

“Okay… Well, you can stay over tonight, if that’s what you need” Alec fully opened the door for Magnus to come in.

“You’re serious? You don’t hate me for interfering in your lovely evening?”

“I didn’t have any plans actually. At least I’ll have some company. Come in” he invited. Magnus smiled widely at him and followed Alec to the living room. The first time he had been there was when he met lovely Isabelle, who was the reason he was back here in the first place —oh, he owed her so much. “I bought take out before coming home. You’re lucky I always order way too much. I’m gonna have a shower, so serve yourself. I’ll be back in a few minutes” Alec said before leaving the room.

 

Well, he was alone, but he had the chance to take a real first look around the apartment. But first, he’ll let Isabelle know that their — _her_ — plan was working perfectly fine.

 

 

***

 

 

When Alec got out of the shower about ten minutes later, Magnus had displayed the food over the table, served two glasses of Coke and turned the TV on.

 

“I told you to serve yourself, you didn’t have to wait for me” he complained as he took a sit next to Magnus.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s your food, I’d feel like I am overstepping our friendship boundaries if I did” Alec smiled slightly, a smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. “What?” Alec looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Why that smile?”

“You said ‘ _friendship_ ’, but it’s not like we know each other quite well”

“I know you enough to consider you my friend” Magnus smiled at him and Alec smiled back. “Now, let’s eat before this gets too cold to be edible” Alec laughed but turned his attention to the food.

 

They ate, they talked, they laughed, and they watched crappy TV shows for hours. It was 11:50 when Alec finally got up from the couch to clean the table and wash the dishes. However, he didn’t expect Manus to get up too and help him.

 

“Let me wash the dishes for you” Magnus said with a smile. “It’s the least I could do in exchange for your hospitality” Magnus walked near the sink, but then turned around to look at Alec once more. “On second thought… Maybe I could make up for all the trouble I caused you by taking you out to a nice restaurant?” Magnus asked, biting is bottom lip nervously as he spoke.

Alec flushed. “Like… like a date?”

“If you’d like to call it a date, it’s okay; if you don’t… We could be just two good friends hanging out” Magnus offered with a brilliant smile. “Or… you could just ignore my offer and act like I didn’t say anything, if you would feel uncomfortable in any way”

“No! No, I mean… It’s okay. Yeah, we could go out sometime”

“That sounds good” Magnus turned around, facing the sink again and started washing the dishes. Alec walked back to the living room to clear the table just to find out that there was nothing left there. He collapsed onto the couch and took a deep breath. He was going out on a date with Magnus. Was that even real? Did he fall asleep on the couch and it was all a dream?

 

Then Magnus came back from the kitchen and sat down next to him, and his palms began to sweat, his skin was tingling and he begged for Magnus not to hear his heart pounding in his chest. He breathed deeply and looked at Magnus right in the eye in an awful attempt to slow down his heartbeat.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he offered. Magnus nodded hesitantly, leaning back against the couch. Alec reached out for the remote and shuffle from channel to channel but they didn’t find any good movie so Magnus took the remote from his hand and turned off the TV.

“Since there’s nothing interesting on TV, we could talk… Or if you rather watch a movie we could always grab your laptop”

Alec stared at him for a few seconds before making his decision. “I’ll go grab my laptop. I’ll be right back” Alec got up and went to his bedroom to find his laptop and got back to the living room —where Magnus was patiently waiting for him— as soon as possible. “Which movie do you want to watch?”

“I don’t care, something funny?”

“Something funny coming up” they played the first comedy they found. It was rather bad, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. Half way through the movie, Alec and Magnus were laying down on the couch, practically curled up in each other, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ shoulder. His eyelids felt heavy and he was starting to fall asleep.

“Alexander?” Magnus muttered in a rather quiet voice.

“Hmm?” Alec mumbled softly.

“You should go to bed”

“Mmm… Right” Alec agreed. Suddenly realization washed over him: Magnus was staying over, he needed a place to sleep. “Where are you going to sleep?”

“I can sleep on the couch, Alexander, you don’t need to worry for me”

“No way! You’re sleeping on the bed with me” he blurted out before he could control himself.

“Alec, I don’t think that’s a good idea” as much as Magnus would love to share a bed with Alec… That didn’t seem appropriate.

“Well then, you sleep on the bed and I sleep on the couch. Move” Alec stated, making Magnus stand up so he could completely lay down.

“Alec, you already did so much for me, there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch”

“Too bad it’s the only option I’ll accept” Magnus took a deep breath, not at all surprised by Alec's stubbornness, and pulled at the other man's arm to get him up from the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Accepting your first option. C’mon, let’s get you to bed” Alec sighed, but he reluctantly got up and took Magnus to his bedroom. They laid in bed side by side, staring at each other for a few seconds, lost in each other’s eyes.

Alec breathed deeply and closed his eyes. “Good night, Magnus” he murmured.

“Good night, Alexander” the other man replied with a smile.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, when Magnus left for work, Alec stayed in bed for a while longer, taking in the scent of the beautiful man who shared his bed last night. If that was how it felt waking up to Magnus laying by his side, Alec figured he could get used to it.

 

 

 

When he stepped out of Alec’s apartment, Magnus pulled out his phone and dialed Izzy’s number.

 

“By your message last night and your call right now I should take it all went as planned?” Izzy greeted him when she answered.

“It went better than planned. I could tell you the details when you give me back my keys. You know, I leave work for lunch at 12:30pm, we could meet in the diner near where I work and eat something while I tell you everything you want”

“Sounds like a plan!” she yelled cheerily.

“You know you could say the same thing without shouting in my ear?” her only response was a soft giggle before hanging up. Magnus smiled widely. He really liked Isabelle; she was a nice girl and she was being very helpful in this whole situation with her brother. No doubt he would have never slept next to Alexander last night if it hadn’t been for her in the first place.

 

Magnus definitely owed Isabelle a lot for helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? What did you think?  
> I'm serious when I say this is my favorite chapter so far.  
> Again, sorry it took me so long to update, AND I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, next chapter should be up by the end of this week, since I finished university and I have plenty of time, but I don't want to promise anything.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented in the last chapters and thank you too for the kudos!  
> I'm seriously overwhelmed by all the Hits and Kudos, considering this is my first fic ever.  
> Love you!! ♥♥  
> -C


	6. Of Expensive Restaurants, Good Dates, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> This is it, what you were waiting for... MALEC OFFICIAL FIRST DATE!!!  
> It was about damn time, wasn't it?  
> And that means this is the last chapter for this fic. It's considerably longer than the rest of the chapters (really, it's soooo long).  
> I really hope you like this chapter, I poured all my heart and soul into this, and I personally am in love with the result.  
> Also, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon will be here too, because it's the last chapter and I felt like they should be here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!! ♥♥  
> -C

“Hey, Alec” his sister’s voice startled him the moment he closed the door behind him.

“By the Angel, Izzy, you need to stop sneaking into my apartment”

“Is it considered ‘ _sneaking_ ’ when you have a key?” she got up from the couch where she was sitting to greet her brother.

“Definitely it is” he dropped his keys on the counter and walked to the couch, where he collapsed and closed his eyes. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I believe you told me you have a date with Magnus”

“Tomorrow night, yeah, why?”

“Why are you so relaxed? I expected you to be more nervous about it; after all, it’s your first date”

“It’s not that big of a deal. He just wants to thank me for lending him the sugar, helping him with the assemble furniture and to find the Chairman, letting him stay over… Really, Iz, it’s not that serious”

“You, silly, you haven’t realized yet? All of that were just excuses to spend time with you. He really likes you, and this ‘ _dinner to thank you_ ’ is just another excuse. He likes you, you like him, kiss him already; like you should have done a week ago, let me add”

“Izzy, you’re seeing things that really aren’t there…” he quickly refused, but then something hit him. “Oh, crap, the sugar was a lame excuse like you said” Isabelle let out a breath but nodded. “And he invited me to a drink after I helped him with the assemble furniture, surely to spend more time with me?” Isabelle nodded again and took a seat next to him. “And the cat, you gave him that idea” Isabelle nodded, though she knew Alec already had picked up on that one. “And the whole ‘ _I forgot my keys, let me stay over at your house_ ’ was another excuse, wasn’t it?”

“Honey, his keys were with me all the time” Alec looked at her with big blue eyes opened in surprise.

“So it was all your idea?” he practically yelled at her.

“You were so oblivious! You couldn’t see what was happening right in front of your eyes, and he needed my help. God, Alec, you confessed me that you liked sleeping next to him, why don’t you realize that the feeling is mutual?”

“Oh, God, I’m going on a date with Magnus, a real date, a serious date”

Isabelle smiled fondly at him for his nervousness. “Yes, you are”

“God, Izzy…” he let out a loud breath. “Okay, I’m so gonna regret this, but I don’t know what to wear to a real date and I’m gonna need your help”

“Your wish is my command” Isabelle got up from the couch and went straight to his bedroom, from where she returned with a big bag hanging from her hand. “I already took care of that. Jace, Clary and I went shopping yesterday and bought you these” she handed him the bag. “Actually, Jace did nothing but bother us, Clary and I picked the clothes. We know you’re gonna like them, and Magnus will too”

“You’re my guardian angels, and I’m being serious right now” he hugged her sister tightly, he really loved her in that moment, more than ever.

“You can thank us on Saturday morning when we come over to learn all the details. And you better smooch that man before the night is over” she pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You’re so gonna regret it if you don’t”

“I won’t rush things, Iz”

“C’mon! You both have been taking baby steps so far; you could go knocking on his door right now and kiss him and he wouldn’t reject you”

 

Alec blushed at her words and decided to ignore her. After all, he had some clothes to try on and a date to think about.

 

 

***

 

 

7:15pm; Magnus would come for him in a few minutes, maybe seconds. Why was he so nervous, he couldn’t fathom exactly. It wasn’t like they haven’t spent a lot of time together and alone, anyway… But the fact that they were going OUT together made it more… Official? Alec didn’t know if that was the right word to describe it.

The buzzer sounded.

Alec took a deep breath and walked calmly to the door to open it. He really needed to thank Isabelle and Clary for the clothes they bought him; after seeing Magnus and his fabulous outfit, he knew he couldn’t have gone out with him with one of his sweaters and sweatpants. Once again, Alec wondered why a stunning man like Magnus would even pay some attention to him.

 

“You look so good, Alexander” Magnus managed to say; —he figured he’d have to thank Isabelle later for the clothes, because Alec looked really stunning despite the simplicity of his clothes.

“You don’t look too bad yourself” Alec replied nervously.

Magnus smiled widely. “Shall we?” he stepped aside to allow Alec some space to get out of the apartment.

“Right…” Alec muttered mostly to himself but stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door closed behind him. “Where are we going exactly?”

“To an Ethiopian place that I love. I got the feeling you’re gonna love it too” Magnus answered, really hoping that Alec would like the restaurant.

 

The both of them remained silent the whole trip to the restaurant, but it wasn’t an awkward silence at all; it felt good actually, to enjoy each other’s company without the constant flirting from Magnus’ side and the awkwardness from Alec’s. The restaurant looked really good, Alec had to admit it, but it also seemed really expensive and Alec wasn’t going to let Magnus pay the bill.

 

“So, Alexander” Magnus started once they had already ordered dinner, “tell me a bit more about you. You know, we’ve had drinks and we’ve talked, but I’m sure there’s something I don’t know about you yet”

“What do you want to know? I told you about my parents, about my siblings, my friends, university… There’s not that much to tell actually. Why don’t you tell me more about you?”

“There’s not much to tell either. I told you about my family, Indonesia, my annoying yet caring friends, my job… What do you want to know?” Alec shrugged, unsure of what could he ask. Fortunately, the food arrived just in that moment and both men focused on their food.

 

 

***

 

 

“There’s no way I’m gonna let you pay the whole bill, Magnus” Alec said once they had finished their desserts and drinks.

“Nonsense, Alexander, I invited you to dinner to thank you for your kindness and hospitality and there’s no way we’re splitting the bill, I’m paying” Magnus assured, grabbing his credit card and passing it over to the waiter.

“But this is very expensive, I can’t let you do that”

“Hush” Magnus insisted, hovering his index finger over Alec’s mouth to force him to stay silent.

 

Alec pouted but didn’t have much choice than to suck it up. When the bill had been taken care of, Magnus and Alec left the restaurant, Alec yet upset because Magnus hadn’t let him pay.

 

“I still can’t believe you brought me here, to such an expensive place, and yet didn’t let me pay my half”

“I asked you to go out with me, and I’ve given you so much trouble since you moved in, this is the least I could do. Stop complaining and smile, we’re having a good time” Alec couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his lips. Yes, they we’re definitely having a good time, Alec wasn’t going to deny it; and yes, the food at the Ethiopian restaurant was so good and it was worth every dollar. Yet, Alec was upset because he wanted to pay his freaking half of the meal.

“Next time, the bill will be on me” he said without thinking twice about what he was going to say.

“So there’s gonna be a next time?” Magnus looked up at him with hopeful eyes and the hint of a small smile on his lips.

“Um, I-I mean, if- If you want to…” Alec stuttered.

Magnus couldn’t hold back his chuckle. “Alexander, you’re so adorable when you stutter, has anyone ever told you this before?”

Alec flushed. “No; and that’s because I’m not adorable”

“You are when you stutter” Magnus smiled fondly at him. Alec decided it was best for him not to fight him on that: he was sure Magnus would insist until Alec agreed with him. “Would you like to go for a walk, or would you rather go back home?”

“A walk sounds good” Alec answered without thinking twice. Going home meant saying goodbye, and he really didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. Magnus simply nodded and started his way down the street.

 

It wasn’t like Alec was paying much attention, since he already knew that zone of New York and he had more important things to focus on —like the handsome man walking by his side, to give an example.

 

“You okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked, and Alec looked at him confused. “You look like you’re not paying much attention”

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” Alec shook his head, looking suddenly ashamed for his behavior.

“Just asked you what were you thinking about. You seemed… Concentrated” he said for a lack of a better word.

“Nothing too important, just…” could he really tell Magnus that he was actually thinking about what his sister told them about him —about them? Didn’t seem like a good idea. “You know? Never mind” he shook his head again.

“You sure you’re okay?” Magnus asked, a concerned look adorning his features.

“I’m good, Magnus” he assured the man. “Wanna go back home?” Alec was hoping he said no at the same time he wished he said yes. He didn’t know where all this confusion was coming from, he just knew he was confused.

“If you want to… As you wish, Alec, this night is all about you” Alec certainly didn’t know what to think of his words or what to answer.

“I’m not sure what I want to do” he muttered lowly, and for a moment Magnus doubted whether Alec was talking to him or to himself.

“Well, we’ll do as you like, so you decide” Magnus repeated.

“I guess we could go back home, and… you could come over for a drink?”

Magnus smiled softly. “I would love that” Magnus hesitantly reached out to grab Alec’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Let’s go” he said, and immediately started walking without letting go of Alec’s hand —not that he minded, actually.

 

It felt so good to be with Magnus like this, and Alec found himself thinking —not for the first time— that he could get used to this. He could get used to Magnus; he could get used to Friday night dates in expensive places, arguing about who would pay the dinner, going for a walk right after, holding his hand on the way back home… And then going to bed and wake up next morning to the scent of Magnus, knowing that he was lying next to him. Suddenly, Alec felt the urge to kiss Magnus.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec didn’t know exactly how he managed, but he did: he could control his inner impulses and not kiss Magnus in the way back home. Now, he couldn’t exactly promise he’d keep his hands to himself. They were having their first drink —courtesy of Magnus, really, because Alec was pretty much pathetic when it came to stir drinks—, siting on Alec’s couch, talking about silly things that didn’t matter that much and laughing like idiots at what the other was saying.

Again, Alec thought of how good it felt to be like that, to feel like that, to feel like he mattered to someone besides his family… And the urge to kiss Magnus was back. Alec didn’t know if he could keep it together for much longer, and to be honest, he didn’t want to. So he took a deep breath and waited for Magnus to finish saying whatever he was telling him now.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, not for the first time that night.

“Yes, Magnus?” he asked in response.

“What are you doing?” the other man asked, and only then Alec noticed that he had leaned closer to Magnus and was staring intently at his lips.

“I don’t know” he admitted. Then, he grabbed both his drink and Magnus’ and left them on the table next to the couch. “Magnus, can I…?” he never finished his sentence, since Magnus’ lips were now pressed against his.

 

Though he had been caught off guard —yes, he wanted to kiss Magnus, but he hadn’t expected Magnus to kiss him—, Alec kissed him back, unexperienced lips against others quite more experienced. But Magnus didn’t seem to mind the lack of experience of Alec’s, he kissed him fiercely, hungrily, as if he had been waiting for this for a long time —which, Alec realized with a sudden jab of guilt, was probably true—. Alec lifted his hand from the couch, were it was resting, and cupped Magnus’ cheek, the other man’s hand reaching under his shirt and caressing the smooth skin there.

They kissed until the need for oxygen was real, but even as they pulled away, they didn’t get away from each other.

 

“Do you have any idea…” Magnus started, “of how much I’ve been waiting for this?” he gasped for air, panting heavily. Alec wasn’t in a much better state, struggling to catch his breath.

“I think I can imagine” he smiled softly before pressing a short, sweet kiss to Magnus’ lips. “You seriously did all of that just to spend more time with me?” he asked, referring to all the times Magnus had showed up at his door in the past month.

Magnus nodded hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure of admitting what he had done. “How do you…?”

“Isabelle told me” he answered, knowing perfectly well what Magnus was going to say. “Now, tell me, wasn’t it a thousand times easier to just ask me out from the first day?”

“Magnus Bane never chooses the easiest path” Magnus mumbled, laughing a bit at the end.

“If it hadn’t been for Isabelle, I’d never have known that you like me. I mean, I still can’t fathom why you like me… We’re so different: you’re so stunning, and sparkly, and beautiful, and I’m just… Me”

“You’re stunning in your own way, Alexander. And don’t let anyone say, not suggest even, that you’re not beautiful, because you are; you are the most beautiful human being that I’ve ever met, and I’m not ashamed to admit, though this might seem a tad rushed, that I’m utterly in love with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”

Alec couldn’t contain the smile that was starting to form on his lips. “Did Isabelle tell you my full name?”

“Yeah, she did” Magus answered with a light chuckle, his thumb caressing Alec’s lower lip. “I want to kiss you again” he admitted.

Alec smiled. “Do it” Magnus needn’t to be told twice, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec’s again. This time they moved in sync, Alec’s lips parting to allow Magnus’ tongue to enter his mouth eagerly. Magnus nipped at his lower lip, a soft moan escaping through Alec’s slightly parted lips.

 

Yes, he could get used to this; he could get used to kiss Magnus Bane.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, when Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon showed up at Alec’s door to have brunch and get him to spill every detail of his date with Magnus, they found that Alec still had company. Neither Alec nor Magnus could ease the smiles off their faces, and Isabelle couldn’t help but reflect the happiness that her brother’s eyes were showing.

At the end of the day, she couldn’t be more proud of her big brother.

 

 

 

_*****5 YEARS LATER***** _

 

 

 

The door to Alec’s apartment swung open and he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Magnus! Are you there?” he shouted, dropping his keys on the counter and leaving his jacket in the hanger next to the door.

“Hello, sweet pea” Magnus greeted coming out of the bedroom. “How was your first day at work?”

“Exhausting” Alec collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Magnus smiled and sat down next to him.

“Well, thank God I already made dinner for you” he leaned closer and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“You’re an angel. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Alec mumbled.

“You deserve the world, darling” Magnus kissed him again quickly before getting up from the couch. “C’mon, go have a shower and I’ll set the table for dinner”

“Okay” Alec mumbled, getting up from the couch and making his way to the bathroom.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re free tomorrow night, aren’t you?” Magnus asked him a few days later while they were cuddling on the couch and watching TV.

“It’s Saturday night, so yes” Alec answered, turning slightly to look at his boyfriend straight into the eyes. “In fact, I was hoping we could cuddle in bed and watch a movie or something”

“Shame, because I think it would be so good to go to a great Ethiopian place that **_we_** love. It’s certainly been a while since we went on a date for the last time”

“I wanted to stay in, but if you want to go out that’s fine, we’ll go out” Alec smiled fondly at him.

“Great” Magnus murmured and reached out to bring Alec down and kiss him. “You’ve been so focused on work lately, I’ve missed you, babe”

“I’ve missed you too” Alec muttered in response before pressing another sweet and short kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“It’s late, let’s go to bed” Magnus murmured against his lips.

“Let’s” Alec replied before standing up and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand to take Magnus with him.

 

 

***

 

 

On Saturday night, Alec and Magnus went to the Ethiopian place that Magnus loves oh-so-much —but not more than he loves Alec— as they had planned. Once in a while they used to go back to that restaurant —because they went there on their first date, and that was most definitely a night to remember.

 

“So, Alexander” Magnus started when they were having a drink after dinner, “we’ve been together for five years now…”

“Time flies” Alec muttered softly, to what Magnus laughed a little.

“Yeah, it does” a pause, a breath, then Magnus starts again. “What I wanted to say is… These five years with you have been without any doubt the best years of my life —also the craziest, but marvelous and beautiful nonetheless. We went together to Clary and Jace’s wedding, and to that stupid trip to Paris that Isabelle suggested to celebrate our love, and that ridiculous party because she doesn’t want to get marry with Simon yet… And last week, Helen and Aline announced their engagement, and that made me realize that right now I couldn’t imagine my life without you. That’s why I insisted in bringing you here tonight, Alexander, because we came here for our first date and that night my life changed in ways that I can’t even begin to describe, and I wouldn’t change a single day of these last years together. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you, please, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” Magnus looked in his jacket and grabbed a small box, opened it and showed it to Alec. A silver ring laid there; it was very simple, modest, totally Alec’s style, but what was important was its meaning, what it symbolized.

“Oh, my God, Magnus…” Alec muttered out of breath, eyes opened in surprise.

“Could you answer me? I think I’ll faint if I don’t get an answer” Magnus’ voice was trembling, unsure, as if afraid Alec would say no.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Magnus” Alec got up from his chair and quickly approached Magnus. “I love you, Magnus Bane, and this is the best day of my life” he leaned down and kissed him softly, a sweet and short kiss to seal what just happened. “Izzy won’t believe me when I tell her” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips and both of them chuckled.

“You better tell her soon, you wouldn’t like it if anyone else told her; she’d be pissed off”

“And I will, as soon as you put that ring on my finger” Magnus smiled and caught the ring with trembling hands, sliding it in Alec’s ring finger.

“Thank you for making me the happiest man to ever exist”

“No” Alec shook his head. “Thank you for loving me” Alec leaned again and gave him a peck on the lips. “We should… you know, get the bill and head home now”

“I would love that”

 

 

***

 

 

Isabelle was casually lying on her couch, Simon by her side, and Jace and Clary were on the couch right beside hers. They were watching TV, not really paying much attention to what was happening in the movie they were supposedly watching, when her phone buzzed. With a loud snort, Isabelle reached for the phone and opened the new message from Alec…

 

“OH, MY GOD!!!” she screamed immediately. Jace, who was half asleep in Clary’s arms, quickly got up.

“What? What happened?” he asked, startled by Izzy’s scream.

“Look at this” she twirled her phone in his hand and showed them the message. It was a picture of Magnus and Alec kissing, Alec’s hand cupping Magnus’ cheek and a silver ring shining in his ring finger; there was a caption that read:

“ _Today Magnus proposed. I think y’all know what I said_ ”

“Oh, my God” Clary said immediately, eyes widen in surprise, her hands covering her opened mouth.

“They’re going to get married” Jace said incredulously.

“YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!” Isabelle screamed.

“I… what?” Jace asked, confusion clear in his face.

“The day we met Magnus, after we left Alec’s apartment, you swore they’d never get together” Clary started.

“Yes!” Isabelle interrupted.

“Izzy said that you were crazy, that they’d get together and they’d get married someday. You laughed at her face” Simon added.

“Yes!” Isabelle interrupted again. “And then you said you’d pay me 20 bucks if they ever got married” she finished. “Now pay me what you owe me” she extended her open hand for Jace to give her the money.

“Clary, you’re my wife, aren’t you going to defend me?” Jace looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry, Jace, I’m with Isabelle in this one. It’s your fault for doubting your brother”

Jace growled and grabbed his wallet. “Here” he mumbled, reluctantly putting the money in Isabelle’s hand.

“A pleasure making deals with you, brother” Isabelle smiled, content, pleased and happy, but not for winning the bet, but for her dear brother finally getting married with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this whole fic, I really enjoyed writing it.  
> Did you like the end? I wasn't sure if I should write the last part (the whole "5 years later" thing), but I'm kinda happy that I did.  
> I personally can't believe this is over. It's the first fic I finish (I've started a lot, but I only finished this one). It's so sad to finish this fic (it's like my baby), but everything good must come to an end someday.
> 
> Before you leave, don't forget to check out my new fic!!: "Love Bites, Love Bleeds... Love Lives" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7349977/chapters/16695106)
> 
> Also: VOTE FOR MALEC AND THE REST OF THE SHADOWHUNTERS CAST IN THE E!ONLINE POLLS (http://www.eonline.com/search?query=tv+scoop+awards) They all deserve it soooo much!
> 
> PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE COMMENTS!  
> Thank you so much for the support, comments, kudos, etc. (especially my girls from Dirty Lair Squad™, y'all should read their messages about this fic).


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU!!!**

 

Omg guys, this just passed 7k hits and I'm so happy, like you have no idea.

 

When I first started writing this story and decided to post it here, I never ever thought someone would read it, much less reach 7k hits. This is so amazing!

 

Thank u so much for reading, guys!

Love u!! ❤

 

P.S.: I may be planning Malec wedding and I may post it in a few months if I have time to write <3


End file.
